Chucks dirty affection
by chuckmylove
Summary: "He had to stop fantasizing about her, she was Nathanial's girlfriend, he thought, but it didn't help that he had a clear vision of her naked body in his mind..." Pre-Pilot, deals with Chucks sexual attraction towards Blair before the series starts; what does he do when he finds a certain Waldorf naked in the tub in her bathroom?


A/N: Hey guys, so hope you enjoy this fanfic, its really smutty and starts pre pilot. Its about Chucks (sexual or more?) attraction to Blair, even though she is Nate´s girlfriend…

 **Don't read it if you don't like smut**

 **—-**

He couldn't stop watching her, even he knew it was wrong. When she climbed the stairs to school in her school uniform, short skirt ending above mid thigh, white stockings, her school blouse clenched tightly around her chest, her shiny brown curls flying around her back and her ruby red lips, looking so kissable.

He could only imagine how they would feel locked with his, he would claim them in a passionate kiss, his hands would roam over her perfect thighs, her hair would be spread on the pillow while she was writhing underneath him and… wait, he had to stop his thoughts going any further, because she was the only girl that was off limits, the only girl that calls his best friend her boyfriend, and the only girl he desperately wants, no, needs to have. Maybe he was so turned on by her, just because he couldn't have her, but deep down he knew this wasn't true, and she was smoking hot.

He cant remember when his affection started, but he knew, that as soon as he lost his virginity, he only wished for a certain brunette to moan and scream his name, because of the pleasure he gave to her.

And the fact that she was so pure and innocent and untouched by any man just made him more crazy

Every single thing about her turned him on, a skirt brushing higher, exposing her thigh, some tight dresses she wore at society parties, hugging her curves perfectly, even watching her putting a strawberry between her delicious lips made him think about what this lips could do to HIM and he got hard on more than one occasion, when he was watching her.

He always had to take matters in his own hands, jerking off while thinking about her and her red lips around his manhood or call for some cheap skank to release himself.

He had to stop fantasize about her, she was Nathanial's girlfriend, he thought, but it didn't help that he had clear vision of her naked body in his head, which became useful every night when he was home alone…

 **Flashback**

 _It was a Thursday after school, he hadn't seen Blair at school today and was curious, because she never missed school and he was Chuck Bass and liked to be on the ground of a scandal, so it was afternoon when he strode in to the empty Waldorf Penthouse._

 _„Mr. Chuck, Mrs. Blair took off day, she taking bath, not available now" Dorota said as she came from the kitchen._

 _„Its fine, I will wait in her room", he answered while rushing up the stairs._

 _When he opened her bedroom door, she wasn't in there, but the bathroom door was slightly open. He slipped into the room towards her bathroom, peeking through the small gap of the open door. What he saw tightened his chest. Blair Waldorf, eyes closed, breathing evenly, asleep and completely naked in her tub. The foam had vanished and he could clearly see her naked, wet skin, her round breast peeking out from the water, raising while she breathed, while water dropped from her nipples down to her belly button and between her legs. Her hair was in an loosely updo, exposing her delicious neck to him. His pants were suddenly very tight and he thought if he weren't so experienced, he would have come right there and then. Nate was such and idiot, because if he was her boyfriend, he would have ravished her long ago and every possible hour._

 _He looked down at the huge buldge, which had built between his legs and while looking back at the beautiful sexy vixen in the bathroom, he couldn't stop but touching himself trough his pants while fumbling out his phone and taking a picture._

 _A loud groan escaped his mouth and the girl stirred in her sleep, slightly opening her eyes._

 _SHIT, he thought, if she's going to wake up and see me like this, she is going to kill me._

 _So he turned around fast, hiding himself in her closet, leaving the door open just a bit to look into her room. After a few minutes he heard splashing water, the bathroom door opened and revealed Blair in a barely there towel around her body. She went to her bed, where on top lay her underwear, a slip and her robe, but before she put it on, she slid the towel to the ground, examining herself in the mirror._

 _That was when Chuck lost it, seeing Blair completely naked from behind standing in her room, he dipped one handy into his pants beneath his boxers and started to stroke his painfully hard erection._

 _Meanwhile Blair continued watching and examining her naked self in the mirror, starting to trace her hands around her body, above her small hips and touching the form of her breast._

 _At this action Chuck had to repress a moan, because he didn't want to be caught by Blair, pleasuring himself to the image of her naked body, but he couldn't muffle all the sounds he was making, because the image was too delicious._

 _Blair didn't seem to notice, because she was way to concentrated to examine every inch of her body._

 _Chuck was panting because he felt like bursting of pleasure, seeing Blair naked in real was turning him on thousand times more than just his imagination. He actually just wanted to go inside her room, throw her down on her bed and have his way with her, until she was moaning in ecstasy underneath him, while she clenched him with her inner muscles.. he groaned and had to stop his thoughts going any further to concentrate on the vision standing in the room next to him._

 _She turned her body to look on to her back so Chuck could now see her from her front. Her nipples were hard from the cool air in her room and he imagined his mouth sucking on them and on her smooth skin. He was so close and when she pinched one of her nipples between her fingers, he came hard with a groan, muffled into his own hand._

 _Blair tensed for a second, looking around, but finally put on her underwear and robe and went back to the bathroom._

 _Chuck couldn't move, he was spent after this powerful orgasm, but he needed to stand up to not get caught, so he did and left her house fast and didn't stop until he were in his own room again._

 _He couldn't stop thinking about what happened and as fast as he could he got rid of his pants and worked himself to the edge again, while looking at the picture of a naked Blair on his phone and when he thought about Blair touching herself in front of the mirror, he climaxed again._

A/N: thanks for reading and please review :)


End file.
